Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen
Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen is the fifth episode of the second season of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features a battle between the armies of Sauron from JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy and Daenerys Targaryen from George RR Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. Description Essos VS Mordor! The greatest armies fantasy has to offer! Who can conquer the world? Interlude Boomstick: An all-powerful conqueror can't take over the world by themselves. You need the best advisers, the greatest champions and the biggest armies. Sauron, the Lord of the Rings. Wiz: And Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. Boomstick: For this battle we're looking at the armies these two had at their most powerful. Wiz: In this case that means the force Sauron used to invade Gondor in Return of the King, and the army Daenerys assembled when she sailed to Westeros at the end of the season 6 TV series. This includes any backup forces they might have had. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sauron Wiz: Once a Maiar who helped create Middle Earth as we know it, the Dark Lord Sauron fell from grace after the corrupting influence of Morgoth, becoming his chief lieutenant. Boomstick: But he abandoned his master after he was captured. He jumped between masters until he decided "hey! I want to control the world myself" so that's what he did. Wiz: He began by using his powers of illusion and shapeshifting to assuming the form of Annatar, the Lord of Gifts, and gave the races of Middle Earth the gift of magic Rings. Boomstick: Three were given to the elves, the immortal and always beautiful people. Kinda like me! Wiz: Seven were given to the dwarves, the miners and craftsmen of the world, and nine were given to the Lords of the Men. In the shadows though, Sauron made another ring for himself. Boomstick: He crafted the One Ring, made to control all the others, and also contained his life force. Soon his plan began and his takeover of Middle Earth was almost complete. Then that pesky Last Alliance happened, Sauron got his ring cut off and blew up. (Isildur cuts off the ring, Sauron explodes and the helmet lands on the ground) Galadriel: Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. Wiz: With his physical body destroyed the world enjoyed 3000 years of peace. In the meantime though, Sauron's spirit bided its time, rebuilding his forces in Dol Guldur for a time before returning to Mordor. Boomstick: But without his ring, he can't have a physical form. So when Barad-Dur was rebuilt he lived at the top of the tower. Not in the pining princess way, literally at the top existing as a giant flaming eye. His influence spread and his terror was heard throughout the world, with many even afraid to mention his name. Wiz: He attempted to take over the land again by corrupting the wizard Saruman and the other realms of man, all the while building an army himself in the land of Mordor to make a final strike against the country of Gondor. Boomstick: The majority of his army consists of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. The number jumps from tens of thousands to 200,000, but the big number sounds more impressive so lets go with that! They're armed with spears, swords, axes, all the good stuff. Wiz: Most of their weaponary is recycled, roughly made and often times very rusted... Boomstick: But that just means it hurts more Wiz, even more when they're riding wargs! They also have trolls to send into the battle, heavily armored and with massive hammers. Wiz: Orcs and monsters of Mordor aside, the influence of the Nine Rings of Men spread, calling Sauron's own army of 18,000 men into joining his side of the battle. Most deadly of these are the Harad forces, lightly armored but all of whom are masters of archery. Boomstick: Something you'd need to be when you fire from GIANT WAR ELEPHANTS!!! The Mumakil are 50 foot tall and their 6 tusks can wipe out dozens of cavalry units in a single swipe. So the 20 of these on the battle field? Definitely a lot of damage done. Wiz: The humans of Rhun, the Easterlings, also join the battle, with heavy armor, shield and short spears, somethings that is especially deadly against horses. Boomstick: Sauron also has a small navy. At Pelennor Sauron summoned 15 ships from Umbar to join the frey. These ships are armed with several balistas and are manned by Gondorian traitors, Haradrim and old Numenor people. Wiz: With an army close to 225,000 units, plus an extra 60,000 orcs, easterlings and southrons in reserve should the initial force fail, you need a good number of strong-willed commanders to keep them all in line, and Sauron has just that. Each Mumakil has a commander to steer the giant beast and to give orders to the men mounted, the orcs have Gothmog mounted on a warg and it the highest in command among Sauron's lowest forces. Boomstick: But none of these compare to Sauron's deadliest servants, the ones that lead Mordor's armies in war, the ones they say no living man can kill! The Ringwraiths! Wiz: The Nazgul were once the kings of men who were once given the nine rings. Slowly falling under the corruption of the One, they became literal shadows of their former selves, going out into the world under Sauron's command disguised in giant black cloaks. Boomstick: Because giant black cloaks have never been suspicious at all! All Wraiths once commanded a section of Middle Earth's kingdoms and all have their own weapons and skills. Wiz: Khamul the Easterling rules....well, the Easterlings, and the lieutenant of Dol Guldur, cloaked in an impenetrable armor and dark shroud. The Dark Marshall is the most sadistic of the Wraiths, bringing fear to men and the evil forces wherever he goes. Boomstick: The Betrayer once ruled the Southlands and betrayed them to Sauron pretty quick for a powerful piece of jewelry, and the Undying is the oldest of the Ringwraiths, using his mastery of magic to draw the energy from the living things around him to keep him going a little while longer. Wiz: The Dwimmerlaik is a complete mystery but has terrorized the land of Rohan for centuries, so it's thought that he was once king of the country. The Tainted gave himself to Sauron almost immediately and was totally corrupted by the rings of power very quickly, and therefore anything living becomes infected with fear and decay by his mere presence. Boomstick: Once the king of a small kingdom, the Shadow Lord gave himself to Sauron for the promise of power. Now he wears his cloak to hide the sun and darken his enemy's sight. And the Knight of Umbar was a Numenorian King armed with Gondors classic Last Alliance armor, though not much else is known about him. Wiz: The most dangerous of all is the Ringwraith's leader. The Witch King was once a leader of Old Angmar who was the first to receive a ring of power. He draws his energy from Sauron himself and is armed with a huge flail, a flaming sword and a morgul blade which feeds Sauron's corruption into any poor soul who in unfortunate enough to meet the pointy end of this vile blade. Boomstick: They have undead horses they can ride into battle, or if they wanna be really awesome, they fly the Fell Beasts. They can pickup up soldiers in their massive claws, bring 'em up high and drop them to their death. Or rip 'em to pieces with their massive teeth. Wiz: Sauron was so close to defeating the armies of men and conquering the world until Frodo made it to Mount Doom and destroy the ring. The army was almost unstoppable but unfortunately for them, they had weaknesses that were exploited by the armies of Gondor. The war mumaks, while massive, can be taken down with well places strikes to the legs or an arrow volley to the head. The orcs are also pretty useless against skills fighters, bred to kill man but without much combat training. Boomstick: But like a swarm of angry ant, they can easily take down any watermelon that happens to be in their way...except that the watermelon is a city. Wiz: An army this size is dangerous against any enemy. All will fight until the end for fear of the Dark Lord. Gothmog: Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners! Orc Captain: Catapaults! Catapults fire, releasing severed heads into Minas Tirith. Daenerys Targaryen Boomstick: Robert's Rebellion saw the destruction of the Targaryen bloodline. The Mad King was gone, Prince Rhaegar was slain on the battlefield, and his children by Elia Martell were murdered by the mighty mountain. Suddenly there were none left, except for 2. Viserys, who....was a huge dick. And his baby sister, Daenerys. Wiz: Born during the worst storm in recent memory, Daenerys and her brother were kept safe from King Robert's assassin's who wanted them dead so no Targaryen could even challenge his place on the throne. Boomstick: That throne is exactly what Viserys wanted. He wanted an army to command and overthrow Robert's rule. To do this he married off his sister to a Dothraki warlord in exchange for an army. Wiz: This Dothraki hoard was led by Khal Drogo, who used Daenerys as a bed-slave, and nothing else. Boomstick: That is until Dany learnt to tame that beast and the two became incredibly close, eventually knocking her up. The delicate little sister of the dragon turned into the master of this mighty warrior. ''' Wiz: Her happiness didn't sit well with Viserys and after threatening Dany's unborn child and insulting the great Khal, he was killed from molten gold, burning him to death. '''Boomstick: After Drogo was challenged and wounded, infection and a witch's curse turned him into a vegetable, something Dany couldn't bare to see. Wiz: After mercy killing her husband and burning him in a funeral pyre, she stepped into the fire with three petrified dragon eggs she received as a wedding gift. Boomstick: She might have been insane but the next morning she emerged from the fire, with three newborn dragons. It was here that she began her own quest to regain the power of the Seven Kingdoms for herself, but not before abolishing slavery in her adopted home. Wiz: She needed a new army to do this so she traveled the continent of Essos for her troops. After the death of Drogo most of her Dothraki hoard abandoned her with only a handful left. After stealing the wealth and ships of slavers, she came to Astapor and discovered the Unsullied. These were enslaved children who were castrated and forced into becoming the world's deadliest fighters, seemingly immune to pain and totally obedient to their owners. Boomstick: While lightly armored, the Unsullied are unmatched in their skill with sword, shield and spear and have no fear in battle. Wiz: After burning Astapor to the ground, Daenerys freed the Unsullied but they chose to follow her in her conquest, giving her a force of 8,000 of the deadliest fighters in the world. Boomstick: Next stop was Yunkai, which had their own slave army, but Daenerys was more interested in freeing those guys and hiring the mercenary group, the Second Sons. They were hired to protect the city, but after a coup by one of their own leaders, the Second Sons turned on the slavers and sided with the dragon queen, all 2,000 of them. Wiz: She continued her conquest and after reuniting with the Dothraki she gained her biggest force yet. After murdering every Khal in the Dothraki temple and pulling her party trick of walking into fire, the Dothraki all pledged themselves to her. The actual number is unknown but we can make an assumption: Khal Drogo's force was considered unusually large at 40,000 fighters. The largest known Khalisar was a force of 80,000 which united four Khals. As Daenerys killed ten Khals and took their force for her own it's safe to assume that her force equals around 200,000 men. Boomstick: She also managed to get a navy, thanks to the help of the pirates known as the Ironborn. Theon and Yara Greyjoy asked for Dany's help in gaining the Salt Throne. In return they pledged their navy of around 50 ships. She got even more from Dorne and High Garden after they were pledged to her, as well as their fighting forces. That's a lot of guys for one chick to control, even if she's immune to fire. Though she doesn't fight herself she's got some great commanders to fight in her place. Wiz: The leader of the Unsullied is Greyworm, voted by the fighters themselves as the greatest of their ranks. His word is highly respected among the Unsullied forces and his fighting skills are unparalleled even by their standards. Boomstick: Jorah Mormont was a spy for King Robert but turn fully to Daenerys' cause. He's a legendary knight, known for his actioned during the Greyjoy Rebellion. This series really likes it's rebels. Wiz: The Sand Snakes are also part of the force, known for striking out of nowhere and disappearing without a trace. Between the eight of them, Obara, Nym, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea and Loreza fight with whips, throwing knives and venom coated spears. Boomstick: Just like dear old daddy....or that red stain on the floor that was him. Finally there's Daario Naharis, leader of the Second Sons. He was a legend in the fighting pits, earning his master so much money that he was able to free him. He joined the mercenary group and, as we said before, gave the army to Dany, as well as his throbbing man... Wiz: SHE....also has Tyrion Lannister at he side. While not a fighter himself he did prove his military aptitude which he led the Kings army in the Battle of Blackwater Bay. He also showed his prowess with an axe. Boomstick: Just like all good dwarves. That's not the last ace up her sleeve. Remember those baby dragons we mentioned earlier? They're a bit bigger now. Wiz: Drogon, Rhaeghal and Viserion are fire-breathing dragons hand-raised by Daenerys herself. By the time she sailed to Westeros they were the size of trans-atlantic aircraft. Dragons that size did major damage to the slave ships when they tried to take back Meereen from Dany. Boomstick: Never mess with a dragon. And you should certainly never mess with their mother. Daenerys: When my dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me and destroy those who wronged me! We will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. DEATH BATTLE! The Black Gate, daytime. The sky is overcast. Daenerys Targaryen rides her horse towards the gate, followed by her army and champions, the Unsullied on foot and her Dothraki hoard on horseback. She raises her hand to halt the march. Tyrion rides up next to her. Daenerys: Where is this army then? After a moment the giant Gates open revealing the monsters and men within Saurons army, led by Gothmog on his warg. In the distance, Sauron's eye looks down upon the battlefield. The army looks bloodthirsty and ready to kill. Tyrion: It's....there. You may wish to move to safety. Daenerys: Dovageris! The Unsullied march in front of Dany and Tyrion, creating a human shield around them. Greyworm takes his place next to her. Daenerys: Any force that demands slavery is a plague on my world. Tyrion: Then let's cure it. Daenerys raises her hand and the Dothraki chant Mhysa. ''She throws her arm forward and the Dothraki, led by Jorah Mormont, ride forward cheering and wailing with some staying behind as backup. The Orcs arrange themselves with spears in front and archers behind them. ''Gothmog: Riders charge! Archers fire at will! Gothmog and the warg riders charge towards each other with the orcs firing their bows, and just as the cavalry are about to clash... FIGHT! The horses and wargs crash and blood begins to shed, with limbs and head flying over the battlefield. Both cavalries break through to the other side and charge towards the main bulk of the armies. The warg riders end up impaled on the spears of the Unsullied, with the remaining living orcs being quickly slain by the Unsullied including Gothmog, with minimum loses to the Dragon Queen's forces. On the other side of the battlefield the Dothraki mow through the orcs but suffer losses when they clash with the Easterlings. With the less numbers however, and the intense fighting style fight through the hoard. The initial Mordor force is in disarray and begin to retreat towards the river, with the Dothraki in hot pursuit. Orc: Gothmog is dead! Where's the bloody Harad?! Daenerys looks on at the carnage on the Mordor side and all the bodies left in the Dothraki's wake. She is pleased but somewhat concerned. Daenerys: This is too simple. The army was said to be enormous. Tyrion: I think that's what people meant when they said enormous. Daenerys looks towards the river and see the Mumakil, and all the blood is drained from her face. The Dothraki stop in their tracks upon seeing these creatures but for the glory of taking one down they charge at full speed towards the giant creatures. The Mumaks swing their giant tusks and deliver devastating blows towards the Riders. The Dothraki ride around the creatures slaying the remaining orcs but sometimes getting trampled and swiped by the Mumaks. At the Gate, a group of trolls charge toward the Unsullied, and Daenarys sends her remaining force of Dothraki to meet the trolls but the monsters break through the cavalry forces. They take a chunk out of the Unsullied forces but are largely kept at bay by Daenerys' elite. At the coast, the Dothraki manage to take out a few Mumaks but the numbers are beginning to dwindle. All of a sudden a high pitched squeal and the Essos forces stop in their tracks. The Nazgul, mounted on their Fellbeasts, fly out towards Daenerys and the Dothraki. The Wraiths play havoc on the cavalry forces, while the trolls continue to pick apart the Unsullied. Daenerys turns her horse and rides away from the battlefield. As Greyworm starts to fight, Tyrion picks up an axe in preparation for any forces getting close. A roar is heard that the Mordor forces don't recognise. Daenerys appears in the air, mounted on one of her three huge dragons. Viserion flies towards the Mumakil, with Drogon (Dany's mount) and Rhaeghal attacking the Fellbeasts. Daenerys: Dracarys! Drogon and Rhaeghal breath fire upon the Fellbeasts easily bringing them down to the ground in a blaze. Viserion meanwhile, breathes fire upon the remaining Mumakil and their mounts, bringing them down quickly. Viserion takes some arrows but is relatively unharmed. The dragon lands on the ground and begins to attack the orcs, ripping them to pieces with his jaws. Smoke has built up where the Fellbeasts landed. Through the smoke, the Wraiths ride through on their horses and they begin cutting down the Dothraki forces, all while the backup Mordor force of 60,000 starts to march through the Gate. The Wraiths ride towards the river to attack the other forces. At the river, the fleet of Umbar pulls up and ramps appear for the men to dismount. The orcs arrive at the ships. Orcs: About bloody time, pirate scum! Theon and Yara Greyjoy dismount. Yara: I don't appreciate scum. Theon raises his sword. Theon: What is dead may never die! The Ironborn men dismount the ship and begin cutting apart the orc and Harad forces. The rest of the ships of Daenerys' army dock and the troops dismount, including the Sand Snakes, and Dornish and High Garden forces. Back at the gate the 2,000 forces of the Second Sons led by Daario Naharis charge into battle against the orcs, with loses on both sides but the orcs being overwhelmed by both the Second Sons and the Dothraki, as well as Rhaeghal. The Ringwraiths begin to fight through Dany's forces at the river, and they come face-to-face with the Sand Snakes. The girls battle the Wraiths. Obara ties up the Betrayer with her whip, and Nym stabs the Wraith in it's face, killing it. The other Snakes start to cut down the Wraiths until six remain. Viserion picks up the Knight of Umbar and throws him into the river, before setting fire to the Undying. The Witch King uses his flail to keep the Sand Snakes at bay, killing off some of them. The forces from the Black Gate join the fight at the river and overwhelm the Mordor army. One by one the Ringwraiths are taken down until the Witch King is the only one that remains. The forces back away as Daenerys and Drogon land in front of Mordor's commander. The Witch King is fixated on the enormous dragon, not noticing Tyrion behind him with his axe, who buries it in the Wraith's back. He falls to his knees and Drogon holds him down with his claws. Daenerys: Dracarys. Drogon breathes torrents of fire on the Witch King, until there is nothing left but ash. K.O. The troops chant Mhysa ''at Daenerys' victory. Conclusion '''Boomstick: So much death. What can men do with such reckless hate? Let 'em do that!' Wiz: This was a difficult battle to call. On the one hand the numbers and power overwhelmed Daenerys' army, but the training and weaponary trumps the Mordor army. Boomstick: Let's go step by step. First, the Ironborn fleet dominated the Umbar fleet out of sheer numbers and ruthlessness. Wiz: The monsters on the Mordor side are nothing like anything Daenerys has but they all have specific weaknesses that could easily be exploited. On top of that, the orc forces were absolutely useless against cavalry forces. At Minas Tirith, tens of thousands of orcs were dominated by only 6,000 Rohan horsemen, so 200,000 horses, i.e. the bulk of Daenerys' forces would do serious damage to the army. And even the stronger forces like the Trolls and Easterlings were overwhelmed by the number of horsemen and the speed they were coming at them. Boomstick: Then the Wraiths came along and things started getting difficult. The Fellbeasts could fly but were pretty frail in combat, but the Nazgul themselves couldn't be taken down so easily. As you know, no man can kill them. Wiz: But as established in the Lord of the Rings, they said nothing about women. Boomstick: Hell, even men can fight them off even if they can't kill them. And while they are immune to poison, they share weaknesses with water and fire. And dragon fire sure as hell burns hotter than the normal stuff. Numbers were on Sauron's side, but Dany had unparalleled skill and overall, just the more dedicated troops. And she had that little edge that dwarfed the Mordor army....Tyrion joke. Wiz: The winner is Daenerys Targaryen. Next Time on Death Battle Star Trek theme plays as the Enterprise comes into view Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017